Delicate
by SweetSauce.PartyPants
Summary: A volta de uma pessoa a Princeton aproximará House e Cuddy. Quais surpresas aguardam esse delicado relacionamento? Inspirada na música Delicate by Damien Rice. Inclui flashbacks.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 01**

A chuva batendo contra a janela começava a irritá-la agora. Ela se virou para o lado e olhou o relógio sobre a mesinha. _03:47_. Provavelmente aquela era a décima vez que ela olhava a hora.

Cuddy colocou o travesseiro sobre o ouvido em uma tentativa de abafar o som da chuva, mas parecia que ela se tornava mais forte. Era a natureza, os deuses, ou o que quer que estivesse lá fora, dizendo que ela não dormiria esta noite. Mais uma noite.

O peso de aborrecimentos e preocupações pendia sobre seus ombros e as enormes olheiras sob seus olhos denunciavam inúmeras noites em claro. Orçamentos, investidores, reuniões, médicos, planejamentos e outras pendências do trabalham estavam deixando-a exausta.

Porém dentre todos os seus problemas apenas um a tomava por completo. Ela sabia que essa era a razão de todas as suas noites mal dormidas.

- Maldito seja, Gregory House. – Ela sussurrou para si enquanto levantava e vestia seu robe de cetim, seguindo para a cozinha.

Colocou um pouco de água para ferver e sentou-se na bancada que ficava no centro da cozinha. Apoiou os cotovelos sobre a madeira e a cabeça entre as mãos, massageando as têmporas.

_"As coisas mudaram. Simplesmente..."_Suspirou alto _"...tudo mudou."_

Um som alto e estridente assustou Cuddy tirando-a de seus pensamentos. Seu coração disparou ao perceber que alguém tocava a campainha. Ela se perguntou quem poderia ser a uma hora dessas.

Levantou e desligou o fogão. A água já havia secado. Andou devagar até a porta, tentando não fazer barulho. Sua mente logo imaginou que fosse ele. House costumava aparecer a sua porta de madrugada. Mas isso foi há anos atrás, então ela descartou essa possibilidade.

Aproximou-se da porta e olhou pelo olho mágico. Ao ver quem era ela suspirou aliviada.

- Você sabe que horas são? – Cuddy disse enquanto abria a porta.

- Na verdade, não.

- Tarde. O que você faz aqui?

- Vim buscar abrigo. – Ela sorriu cinicamente.

- De madrugada?

- Você vai me deixar aqui na porta a noite toda? Está frio e eu estou congelando!

Cuddy olhou para a menina que estava completamente molhada e notou pela primeira vez duas malas atrás dela. Deu um passo para trás, dando espaço para que ela entrasse.

- O que são essas malas? – Disse, fechando a porta.

- São as minhas coisas. As outras malas estão no carro. – Ela parou e olhou para Cuddy. – Posso ficar um tempo aqui?

- Claro que pode.

- Eu estava com saudades. – Ela foi abraçar Cuddy que deu um passo para trás.

- Você está toda molhada. Vai trocar de roupa enquanto eu faço um chá pra você.

- Argh... – Ela fez uma careta. – Chá não! Pode ser um chocolate quente.

- Ok! – Cuddy riu e segui para a cozinha. – Deixa as malas no quarto. Você ainda se lembra o caminho ou já esqueceu? – Ironizou.

- Eu tinha me esquecido como você é engraçada.

Alguns minutos depois e as duas estavam sentadas no balcão da cozinha, cada uma com as suas respectivas canecas.

- Por que você estava acordada até essa hora?

- Eu não estava. – Mentiu.

- Se você estivesse dormindo não teria atendido a porta tão rápido, seu cabelo estaria bagunçado, seu rosto estaria amassado e seus lençóis não estariam revirados.

- Como você é esperta...

- A não ser que você estivesse com alguém. – Ela olhou para Cuddy com um sorrisinho malicioso. – Um encontro casual e o cara foi embora depois. Explicaria a cama bagunçada.

Cuddy riu e olhou para seu chá.

- Não... isso não parece algo que você faria.

- Posso saber porque não? – Ela se fingiu ofendida.

- Porque a toda certinha Lisa Cuddy não levaria para casa alguém que ela não conhece só para ter algo de uma noite.

- Tem razão. – Ela riu. – Mas não vamos falar de mim. Por que você veio?

- Não quero falar sobre isso agora. – De repente o sorriso sumiu e deu lugar a uma expressão triste. – Eu estou cansada da viagem. Vou dormir.

- Tudo bem. – Cuddy tentou parecer o mais compreensiva possível. – Boa noite, meu bem.

- Boa noite, mamãe. – Ela deu um beijo em Cuddy e saiu.

* * *

O despertador tocou às seis horas. Cuddy levantou e seguiu sua rotina matinal. Às oito ela estava pronta. Não tinha nenhum compromisso importante naquela manhã, então poderia chegar um pouquinho mais tarde.

Antes de sair passou pelo quarto da filha para lhe dar um beijo. Ela estava atravessada, ocupando toda a cama. Metade do cobertor jogado no chão. Cuddy sorriu e a cobriu direito. Eles se pareciam em tantas coisas, até na forma espaçosa de dormir. Uma lembrança percorreu sua mente.

_"House." Tentou empurrá-lo. Ele estava todo esparramado na cama. "Chega pra lá. Eu to quase caindo." Falou meio sonolenta. Ele apenas a abraçou, puxando-a para perto, e enterrou a cabeça em seus cabelos._

Cuddy balançou a cabeça, espantando as memórias e deu um beijo na cabeça da filha. Seguiu até a cozinha e deixou um bilhete sobre o balcão.

_"Anne,_

_Fui para o hospital. Qualquer coisa que precisar me liga. Tem comida na geladeira, é só esquentar. Se for sair não deixa de se agasalhar bem. Está frio lá fora. Mais tarde eu ligo. Te amo._

_Mamãe."_

* * *

Anne acordou eram quase duas da tarde. Levantou da cama e tremeu de frio. Se enrolou no cobertor e levantou. Abriu uma das malas e tirou uma roupa, jogando-a sobre a cama. Depois de um banho bem quente e demorado resolveu comer alguma coisa. Ela leu o bilhete e sorriu com a preocupação da mãe.

Abriu a geladeira, mas seu estômago pedia por algo mais do que simples comida vegetariana. Anotou mentalmente que precisava ir no mercado comprar comida de verdade. Decidiu sair. Tirou as outras malas do carro e foi.

* * *

As portas do hospital se abriram e uma mulher alta com volumosos cabelos negros chamou a atenção de todos. Os óculos escuros cobriam-lhe os olhos, mas seu rosto era extremamente familiar. Ela andou pelo hospital com uma altivez única. O caminhar firme e dicidido que herdara da mãe. Os que a conheciam se surpreenderam por vê-la ali. Os outros apenas a admiravam.

Percorreu os olhos pelo local e logo avistou um rosto conhecido. Wilson estava inclinado sobre o balcão da entrada lendo uma ficha quando uma voz animada o chamou.

- Tio James! - Anne chamou animada, apressando-se até ele.

- Ann! - Wilson respondeu quando a viu. - Que saudade. - Abraçaram-se. - Como você está?

- Bem. - Sorriu. Estava feliz em revê-lo.

- Não sabia que você estava na cidade.

- Cheguei ontem de madrugada.

- Seu pai sabe que você está aqui?

- Na cidade ou no hospital?- Ela brincou.

Wilson pensou por um momento antes de responder.

- Nos dois.

- Não. Na verdade eu estava querendo comer alguma coisa antes de ir falar com ele.

- Então eu vou com você. Ainda não almocei.

Sairam conversando animadamente sobre qualquer coisa e caminharam até um pequeno restaurante que ficava próximo ao hospital.

Wilson conhecia Anne desde que ela tinha uns dez anos. Ela era como uma filha para ele. Quando Anne brigava com os pais e resolvia fugir de casa era para a casa dele que corria. Eles sempre foram grandes amigos. Depois que ela foi para a faculdade eles se viam poucas vezes. Não que ela morasse longe. Nova York era até bem perto. Mas ele não tinha muito tempo para ir visitá-la. Então, eles só se viam quando ela estava na cidade.

Chegaram ao restaurante e sentaram-se numa mesa de canto. O lugar era pequeno e aconchegante. Era lá que Wilson almoçava com Cuddy toda quinta-feira. Fizeram seus pedidos e continuaram a conversar. Tinham muitas coisas para contar.

- Quando você volta para Nova York?

- Não pretendo voltar. - Respondeu seca.

- Como não? E a faculdade?

- Vou pedir transferência para a Universidade de Princeton. Isto é, se eles me aceitarem.

- Eles não seriam loucos de não aceitarem. Você é uma das alunas mais brilhantes que Columbia já teve. - Disse animado. - Mas e o Sam?

Os pedidos chegaram, ajudando Anne a evitar o assunto. Sam Gardner. A última pessoa que ela queria lembrar e a única que não conseguia esquecer. Eles se conheceram na faculdade há alguns anos. Há dois anos foram morar juntos. Ela cursava medicina e ele direito. Ela estava no quarto ano, ele no último.

- Então? - Wilson insistiu, fazendo Anne lamentar por dentro. - Você e o Sam?

- Nós terminamos.

- Como? - Ele quase engasgou com o suco de maçã. - Mas...

Anne suspirou. Tudo era muito recente. Sua mente ainda tentava entender o que estava acontecendo. Mas ela sabia que ia ter que falar sobre isso com alguém em algum momento. Ninguém melhor do que Wilson. Ela se sentia muito confortável para conversar com ele.

- Nós tivemos uma discussão. Digamos que... foi uma grande discussão.

- Hmm.

- Eu simplemente fui embora. - Suspirou. - Peguei algumas coisas e vim pra cá. - Lágrimas começaram a se acumular nos seus olhos azuis. - Sabe, Jimmy, não quero falar sobre isso. Conte-me o que as minhas crianças andam aprontando fora da minha presença. - Disse referindo-se aos pais.

Wilson apenas acenou e eles logo mudaram de assunto.

* * *

House estava deitado sobre sua poltrona, quase pegando no sono. Tinha despachado a equipe para a clínica e aproveitou o pequeno momento de tranqüilidade para descansar um pouco.

- Eu acho que a sua chefe não te paga pra dormir. – Anne disse alto o suficiente para acordá-lo.

- Eu não estou dormindo! – Ele fingiu estar ofendido..

Anne caminhou pela sala e sentou-se na cadeira dele, colocando os pés sobre a mesa. Olhou para ele que ainda mantinha aquela expressão confusa no rosto. Sorriu e pegou uma ficha que estava sobre a mesa.

- Quando você voltou?

- Ontem à noite.

Era natural a preocupação de todos com ela, mas tudo que Anne queria nesse momento era não precisar responder a todas aquelas perguntas.

- O que a sua mãe disse?

- Fez algumas perguntas.

- Que você não respondeu. - Ele deu um sorriso esperto e presunçoso, fazendo-a sorrir também.

House a compreendia melhor do que ninguém. Eles eram tão parecidos que, às vezes, era quase como se um soubesse o que o outro estava pensando. Isso facilitava muito as coisas para ambos. Ele entendeu que ela não queria conversar agora e respeitaria o espaço dela.

- Você não tem trabalho a fazer, não? - Implicou. House apenas balançou a cabeça infantilmente. - E essa ficha na sua mesa?

- Foi tão fácil que qualquer um dos médicos idiotas desse hospital poderia ter diagnosticado. - Deu de ombros.

- Aah, claro. - Anne disse. - Você sabia que a clínica está cheia de gente doente pra ser atendida?

- Por isso mandei meus escravos pra lá.

- Sabe, House, eu me pergunto o que a sua chefe iria pensar se soubesse que você mandou seus empregados cobrirem as _suas_ horas na clínica. - Pontuou cada palavra, arqueando as sobrancelhas. Conversar com ele é uma das coisas que ela mais sente falta quando está longe.

- Minha chefe é louca por mim.

- Acho que você esqueceu de contar isso pra ela.

Ficaram em silencio por algum tempo. House pegou sua bolinha cinza e vermelha e começou a girá-la.

- Onde está a minha? - Acenou com a cabeça para a bola nas mãos dele.

- No lugar de sempre.

Anne abriu a primeira gaveta ao lado da mesa e pegou uma bolinha cinza e rosa, um pouco menor que a dele.

_House lia um artigo médico em seu escritório quando notou um pequeno ser de cabelos escuros e olhos azuis o observando atentamente._

_- Anne, vem cá. - Ele chamou._

_Ela andou até ele com suas perninhas pequenas e rápidas. A menina sentou na cadeira em frente a ele e o encarou curiosa._

_- O que você está fazendo aqui?_

_- Mamãe disse que hoje ia me trazer para o trabalho. - Disse mexendo nos papéis sobre a mesa. House levantou os olhos das páginas da revista e voltou sua atenção para ela._

_- Para o trabalho da mamãe ou para o meu?_

_Anne deu de ombros e continuou procurando algo para rabiscar mais um de seus desenhos. Acabou pegando a ficha de um paciente._

_- Eu gosto mais de ficar com você. - Essa afirmação fez House sorrir._

_Não demorou muito para Anne largar o desenho que estava fazendo e pegar outra coisa para brincar. Pegou a bolinha cinza e vermelha que estava sobre a mesa e começou a brincar com ela, apesar do objeto ser maior do que as suas mãozinhas. House tirou seu brinquedo das mãos dela e guardou._

_- É minha bolinha. - Ele disse para a menina que começou a fazer cara de choro._

_Era difícil saber quem era a criança ali._

_- Eu te odeio. - Anne disse bem séria, com as sobrancelhas juntas como se realmente quisesse dizer aquilo. House apenas riu._

_- Hmm... - Ele parou por um momento antes de continuar. - O quanto você me odeia?_

_- Muito!_

_- E o que eu posso fazer pra você parar de me odiar?_

_Anne pensou um pouco._

_- Me dar a bolinha. - Sorriu orgulhosa de si mesma, como se isso fosse a coisa mais esperta que ela já tivesse dito._

_- Eu tenho uma ideia melhor. - House disse, deixando a menina curiosa. - Vamos comprar uma bolinha para você._

_- Igual a sua? - A animação na voz dela era nítida._

_- Tem que ser menor. A minha bolinha é muito grande pra essas suas mãos gordinhas de bebê._

_- Eu não sou um bebê! - Disse ofendida. - Eu já tenho seis anos._

_- Você quer a sua bolinha de que cor?_

_- Rosa! - Os olhinhos dela brilharam._

_Anne levantou e foi até ele. Deu o abraço mais apertado que seus bracinhos conseguiam e um beijo um pouco babado na bochecha dele._

_- Você ainda me odeia? - Perguntou colocando a filha sentada sobre a sua perna._

_- Não, papai. - Anne sorriu. - Eu te amo!_

_- O quanto você me ama?_

_- Muito! - Abriu os braços para tentar mostrar o tamanho do amor. - Muito assim._

_- Eu também te amo, criança. - Deu um beijo na cabeça dela. Colocou Anne no chão e levantou, pegando-a pela mão. Caminhou sem pressa com a filha._

_- Vamos comprar uma bolinha para você._

- Ei. - Ele a chamou com a mão, um pouco impaciente. - Vamos.

- Para onde? - Perguntou, levantando e indo na direção dele.

- Embora. Estou cansado. - Colocou a mão na teste, em um sinal de falso cansaço.

Caminharam lado a lado. Era sempre assim entre eles.

- Ann. - Chamou, sem olhar para ela.

- Hmm. - Parou.

- Você está bem? - Ele encarou seus olhos, analisando-a.

Anne mexeu o maxilar e mordeu os lábios, como sempre fazia quando estava triste ou nervosa. Abaixou a cabeça e balançou negativamente. House assentiu e a abraçou. Gostaria de dizer que tudo ficaria bem, mas ela era a única pessoa para quem ele não gostava de mentir.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 02**

Anoitecia e todo o trabalho sobre a mesa dela parecia infinito. Tudo que Cuddy pensava era em ir para casa. Infelizmente, ela ainda precisaria deixar alguns documentos prontos para o dia seguinte, já que teria uma reunião importante com doadores.

Cansada, reclinou-se na cadeira e apoiou os pés sobre a mesa. Fechou os olhos e descansou por alguns breves minutos. Estava exausta. Suspirou e voltou a trabalhar nos intermináveis papéis que ocupavam sua mesa.

Precisava da assinatura de House em um dos documentos, mas ele já devia ter ido embora. Decidiu que passaria na sala dele para deixar os papéis e depois iria embora.

_"Preciso que assine esses papéis assim que chegar."_ Dizia o post it que ela colou sobre a pequena pilha.

Seus saltos tilintaram sobre o piso do corredor firmemente em direção ao escritório dele. Adentrou a sala e se deparou com dois pares de olhos azuis que se voltaram para ela.

- Não sabia que você estava aqui. – Disse encarando a filha. Anne apenas deu de ombros e continuou lendo a revista que tinha nas mãos. – Eu estou indo para casa. Preciso que você assine esses papéis. – Jogou sobre a mesa dele, ao que House apenas acenou com a cabeça.

- Chamei o papai pra jantar lá em casa hoje. – Anne soltou de repente.

Cuddy parou e olhou para ele. Não acreditava que ele não tivesse uma segunda intenção. Então, olhou para Anne, que exibia um pequeno sorriso divertido.

Ela contraiu os lábios, ponderando rapidamente o melhor a fazer.

- Por mim, tudo bem. - Concordou. Era sempre bom manter os Houses por perto para descobrir o que eles queriam. – Você vêm?

- Uhum. – Ela levantou, olhou para o pai e deu uma piscadinha esperta.

* * *

Pediram uma pizza e o jantar correu estranhamente bem. Cuddy terminava de lavar a louça na cozinha enquanto Anne e House conversavam na sala.

Eles eram grandes amigos, apesar do começo um pouco conturbado. Cuddy sabia que House sentia muito a falta da filha. Como se o amor que ele sentia por ela amenizasse a sua dor.

Uma música suave vinda da sala a despertou de seus pensamentos. Caminhou até a porta e parou para observá-los.

Anne dedilhava alguma coisa em seu violão, enquanto House a acompanhava no piano.

Tantas lembranças estavam guardadas ali naquele piano. Tantas alegrias e tristezas. Desde que Anne foi embora ele ficara praticamente esquecido. Ficou como um objeto de decoração e como um lembrete de tudo o que eles viveram.

- Ei. - Cuddy chamou. - Está ficando tarde.

- Ele pode dormir aqui, mãe? - Anne perguntou.

- Eu não acho que essa seja uma boa idéia.

Cuddy andou em direção ao sofá e sentou-se ao lado dela.

- Eu estou com saudade dele. - Confessou.

- Eu sei querida. - Colocou a mão sobre a perna da filha.

House ainda tocava, tão envolvido pela música que não ouvia o que elas diziam.

- House. - Ele a olhou, sem largar as teclas brancas e pretas. - Anne queria que você dormisse aqui hoje. O que você acha?

Apenas deu de ombros, fazendo a filha sorrir.

- Tudo bem. Mas só hoje.

Anne a abraçou. Não estava feliz só por estar mais perto do pai. Sua felicidade residia no fato de, por um momento, sentir a sua família junta novamente.

Ela nunca entendeu direito porque eles se separaram, era muito pequena. Lembrava apenas que seu pai estava doente e que sua mãe chorava todos os dias antes de dormir.

Sabia que eles eram infelizes e sozinhos, mas sabia também que eram teimosos o suficiente para não ceder. Vê-los juntos provava que ainda havia esperanças para eles. Ao menos era nisso que Anne preferia acreditar.

_- Você tem mesmo certeza? - Perguntou, receosa, pela milésima vez._

_Ele inspecionava o piano novamente e ignorou a pergunta dela. Concluiu que o instrumento não havia sofrido nenhum arranhão durante a mudança._

_- House! - Chamou alto. Sua voz estridente ecoou pelo cômodo._

_Ele virou para encará-la e suspirou. Estava cansado da insegurança dela e de toda aquela falta de confiança. Tudo bem que ela tinha motivos para estar com medo, mas tudo que ele queria era que ela simplesmente confiasse._

_- Sim, Lisa. Eu tenho certeza. - Disse puxando-a para perto e depositando beijos em seu pescoço e ombros._

_Cuddy o empurrou levemente e olhou fundo em seus olhos._

_- Eu não quero que a Anne se magoe._

_- Eu sei. Se depender de mim, ela não vai._

_- E se daqui a dois, três meses você resolver ir embora? - Afastou-se dele. A testa contraída em preocupação. - Como eu vou explicar para a minha filha de três anos que o pai que ela mal conhece foi embora e a deixou?_

_Cuddy estava extremamente feliz por ele ter decidido morar com ela e a filha, mas, ao mesmo tempo, tinha medo. Oh, tanto, tanto medo que chegava a ser irracional. Não queria que a filha sofresse._

_No fundo, sabia que não era somente por Anne que ela temia, mas também por si mesma. Não queria ter seu coração partido por ele novamente. Ela o amava tanto que seu coração chegava a doer._

_- Lisa, eu não vou embora. - Falou calmo, porém um pouco impaciente. - Eu vim até aqui. Não vou embora agora._

_Ela correu até ele e se jogou em seus braços, querendo acreditar que ali era o lugar mais seguro do mundo._

_- Tudo bem. Eu acredito em você._

_House sorriu e a beijou, com todo o amor que sentia._

_- Você realmente acha que eu teria trazido meu piano para cá se não fosse ficar? - Ele riu e colocou uma mecha do cabelo dela atrás da orelha._

_Cuddy sorriu por ver o enorme instrumento na sala ridiculamente pequena._

_- Ele ocupa metade da minha sala! - Exclamou divertida._

_House a girou e pressionou contra o instrumento. Seus corpos se colaram e suas bocas se uniram de uma forma quase sob medida._

_- É a nossa sala agora. - Falou contra a boca dela._

_Seria possível dizer que eles se amaram ali mesmo, mas essa afirmação não seria tão correta. Havia paixão ali, muita. Então..._

_Apaixonaram-se sobre o piano._


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 03**

House acordou com uma pontada na perna. O frio conseguia piorar o que já era insuportável naturalmente. Tomou dois comprimidos de uma só vez e massageou a perna na esperança de que a dor melhorasse. Reclinou-se contra o sofá na cama improvisada que Anne arrumou para ele. Fechou os olhos e começou a sentir o remédio fazer efeito. Resolveu levantar para beber um pouco de água.

Caminhando com um pouco de dificuldade, foi até a cozinha. Procurou um copo e encheu-o com a água que encontrou na geladeira. Sentou-se em um dos bancos e tomou um gole em seguida. Sentia-se em casa, sentia que aquele era o seu lugar. Por um momento, House se lembrou de como era sua vida ao lado dela, como foram felizes os anos em que estiveram juntos. E a saudade que sentia só aumentava sua infelicidade. Tempos que não voltariam mais, pois nenhum dos dois eram as mesmas pessoas e ele sentia raiva de si mesmo por saber que era sua culpa.

Cuddy rolou na cama e se amaldiçoou mentalmente por ser tão suscetível a ele. Saber que House dormia no cômodo ao lado a deixava inquieta. Um pouco irritada, levantou-se para tomar um chá. Já perdera as contas de quantas noites ela recorrera aos mais variados tipos de chás calmantes em vão.

Ao entrar na cozinha o viu sentado com os cotovelos sobre o balcão e a cabeça apoiada entre as mãos. Caminhou até ele e colocou gentilmente uma das mãos em suas costas.

- House, você está bem?

Ele levantou a cabeça e olhou fundo nos olhos dela, daquele jeito que sempre a fazia corar.

- Sim, eu estou bem. - Cuddy, então, suspirou aliviada e House se perguntou como era possível que ela ainda se importasse e se preocupasse com ele. - Por que você ainda está acordada?

- Não consigo dormir. - Ela desviou o olhar, tentando esconder o real motivo da sua insônia. - E você?

- As dores do aleijado. - Apontou para a perna. - Você sabe...

Ao ouvir a resposta dele, Cuddy se arrependeu de ter perguntado e, mais ainda, por ainda se preocupar com ele. Sabia que ele dizia essas coisas somente para magoá-la.

House, por sua vez, recriminou-se assim que viu o olhar de desapontamento estampado no rosto dela. Queria que ela soubesse que essa era sua forma de afastá-la dele, para proteger a ambos. Tudo que ele fazia e dizia era para evitar a dor.

Ela se afastou e andou em direção ao armário sobre a pia.

- Você quer chá? - Sua educação a obrigava a ser polida mesmo quando estava irritada.

- Pode ser. - Ele respondeu com indiferença. - O que você for tomar.

Cuddy pegou duas xícaras e colocou sobre a pia. De costas para ele, esticou-se tentando alcançar o pontinho de chá. Normalmente subiria em um banquinho, mas não queria parecer fraca perto dele.

House admirava as curvas perfeitas sob o robe branco de cetim e não pôde deixar de notar que ela estava com dificuldade em alcançar a prateleira de cima.

De repente, tudo que Cuddy sentiu foi um corpo quente encostar no dela. As mãos dele encostaram na pia, prendendo-a naqueles braços fortes. House abaixou os lábios até o pescoço dela, encostando levemente. Então, respirou fundo sentindo todo o perfume da sua pele. Cuddy estremeceu sob os braços dele e sentiu como se suas pernas fossem ceder, enquanto sua pele se arrepiava.

- O que você quer? - Ele sussurrou no ouvido dela.

Por alguns segundos ela esqueceu-se de respirar.

- O pote... hmm... - Fechou os olhos para se concentrar. Limpou a garganta, tentando evitar ao máximo que a voz falhasse. - O pote amarelo.

House esticou um dos braços e pegou um pote quadrado, colocando-o sobre a pia.

- Algo mais? - Pressionou um pouco mais o corpo dela contra a pia. Ele estava se divertindo com o esforço dela em manter o controle.

- Não. - Cuddy respondeu com dificuldade.

Então, House deu alguns passos para trás e Cuddy sentiu seu corpo ser abandonado contra o mármore frio.

Ele também não podia negar que senti-la através do fino tecido causou uma certa reação dentro dele. Enquanto ela colocava água quente dentro das xícaras com saquinhos dentro, House voltou para o banco onde estava sentado.

Ela encostou-se contra o balcão, colocando uma das xícaras na frente dele e segurando a sua entre as mãos. House a olhou inclinada a sua frente e se perguntou se ela sabia o quão linda era com os cabelos volumosos caindo sobre os ombros.

- É bom tê-la de volta, não é? – Ela disse se referindo a Anne. House apenas concordou com a cabeça.

- Ela se parece com você. – Disse depois de algum tempo. Cuddy juntou as sobrancelhas e ele explicou. – Está sempre fugindo do que quer.

Cuddy ia protestar, mas apenas replicou.

- Você não é tão diferente. – Ela sorriu. – Na verdade, você é até pior! Sempre fugindo e afastando o que quer.

- Só há uma coisa que eu quero. – Ele respondeu sério, contrastando com o tom de brincadeira dela. A íris dele adquiriu um tom escuro e brilhante, derrubando as defesas dela com apenas um olhar.

Ela sentiu o rosto queimar e teve certeza de que estava vermelha. Odiava a facilidade que ele tinha de mexer com ela. Sentia-se fraca perto dele. Pegou sua xícara e tomou o que ainda restava. Sua garganta queimou com líquido quente e ela sentiu que os olhos dele ainda a fitavam.

- Boa noite, House.

Ele acenou e a observou sair. A reação dela o fez ter certeza de que ela se sentia exatamente como ele.

Ao entrar no quarto, Cuddy se encostou contra a porta e deslizou, sentando-se no chão. Estava mais confusa e seu coração estava mais inquieto do que antes. _Maldito Gregory House!_ Sempre encontrando brechas nos muros que ela erguia. Mas ela prometeu para si mesma que não ia deixá-lo entrar em sua vida novamente. Ao menos, era nisso que ela queria acreditar.

_Uma lágrima escapou dos olhos dela e logo foi seguida de outras. Cuddy se sentiu aliviada por Anne não estar em casa. Não saberia como explicar para a filha o que estava acontecendo. Um estranho sentimento tomava conta dela, uma mistura de decepção e mágoa._

_Secou as lágrimas e apenas esperou. No fundo, ela sabia que chegaria ao fim. Estava sozinha novamente. Chegava a pensar que era assim que deveria ser. A luz brilhante do sol que entrava pelas janelas contrastava com toda dor que ela sentia. Segurou uma almofada entre as mãos, aguardando o inevitável.  
_

_Os últimos meses haviam sido extremamente difíceis. Desde que House saiu do hospital a convivência deles não era mais a mesma. Ele se sentia mutilado, inútil e ela se sentia impotente diante de tudo aquilo. Ele havia se tornado uma pessoa quase insuportável de se conviver. House sempre foi um pessoa difícil, mas parecia piorar a cada dia. A doença, o hospital, a operação, a perna. A dor. _

_House estava sentado sobre a mesinha de centro, de frente para ela. Mesmo que el__e não demonstrasse, tudo aquilo doía nele tanto quanto doía nela. Uma imensa frustração por perceber sua incapacidade de fazer feliz àqueles que amava. Ele queria poder dizer qualquer coisa que a confortasse. Dizer que era sua culpa ou que no fim tudo ficaria bem, mas as palavras não saiam de sua boca._

_Após alguns minutos de silêncio, Cuddy o encarou. Seus olhos tristes encontraram os dele._

_- Se você tem que ir, vá. - Uma estranha calma pontuou as palavras dela. - Agora._

_Então, House levantou com algum esforço. Ainda não havia se acostumado com a dor constante que agora era sua nova amiga. Pegou sua bengala, um pouco sem jeito. Caminhou até a porta e olhou para trás pela última vez._

_Ao ouvir o som da porta bater, Cuddy se permitiu chorar. Se culpava por tudo isso. Alguns anos atrás, quando eles decidiram tentar, ela sabia que ia terminar assim. Culpou-se por ser tão ingenua e achar que podia mudar o futuro somente com o amor que sentia._

_Porém, o que realmente a afligia era ter que contar para a filha o que aconteceu. Queria poder proteger a menina do sofrimento e espera que um dia ela entendesse tudo. Até lá, Cuddy continuaria sofrendo sozinha.  
_

_Apenas sua pesada respiração a lembrava que ainda estava viva. Encolhida no sofá, ela chorou até cair no sono. Mal sabia que aquela seria apenas a primeira das muitas noites em que adormeceria sobre as próprias lágrimas._


End file.
